minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Entity 46
So this encounter with this Entity Me and my freinds named Entity 46 (id of tnt) It all began in the summer of 2015 at june 12th We were 4 guys mike (me) tom jack john And jack said Hey guys I made a server in aternos Its free we can play survival Wanna come guys? We all said sure why not We were not doing anything breathtaking So we all agreed he gave us the ip and we hopped in At the start Mike and me went to go get wood while jack and john went to get coal and stone We all met And built a house and strated doing your typical minecraft stuff mining Hunting for food etc Then we started talking about herobrine entity 303 etc Tom started this convo by saying Hey guys What do you think of creepypasta and stuff like herobrine and entity 303 I told him They certainly scare me But to be honset the thought of them begin real Makes room for a ton of fun/horror in minecraft just imagine Entity 303 destroying our stuff crashing our games I dunno know if that's werid But To be honset thats pretty fun and creepy Then jack said Kinda agree with you buddy will make the survival way more entraining and john said Well they are all fake so It dosen't matter Little did we know what will happen At his point we had all parts of iron armour not full and an iron sword we decided to go mining to get us full iron armour then Jack took this time and put creepy signs saying "I am here" and "get out of this world" I was kinda unease and wanted this to not be a troll so it could be fun once we all saw the signs We started blaming tom said Its you mike I know you it you want this fun survival I said No man calm down then jack said its mike its not cool man Then john said Okay I did it easy I was trying to make this more fun Then we all just laughed Once we were mineing I saw red eyes in the distance I thought nothing of it It could just a trick my mind is making then We all had iron enough for a full set thats when this gets real We all met up and said Welp lets go we are making our way out when suddenly we all saw red eyes We got instanly creept out then tnt blew us up and we all died then everyone was like what the was it so we asked Jack to see the log It desricbed it as 46 using flint and steel to set out tnt We were all taken back so John said well what now Tom said Lets try to get our stuff Jack and I agreed and We headed off to the cave We found our stuff back since we were not so far from the land We found an odd sign saying "I am here" We destoryed and went by And to be honset I was having so much fun In my head I thought this survival just got real After that We got back to our home that was expanding we decided to make an underground buncker we stored the 4 diamonds we had and the 2 emeralds and some iron and coal and We made it look real fancy After that We made farms and decied to mine thats when Tom said Imagine if that entity 46 is still here and he laughed then said but how accually did it We all said It wasn't us thats when we reailsed this wasn't a troll We just went by and talked about the fake herobrine sightings on youtube and entity 303 and null then we went to mine again thats Tom spotted red eyes again He got scared but He didn't say until later then went outside thats when tom said By the way guys I think I saw that mysterious entity We all said its props your mind man We went back to store the diamonds we got thats when found that our underground buncker was exploded and so was our house We all got really scared And stayed in a village for night and discusing this strange phenomenon We told jack to see the log He found that this 46 enitity had blew up our house He tired to see anyone in the server but he never found anything Later that day We decided to start rebuidling the house that's when found A sign saying "I will not leave" We broke it and rebuilt our house and since our diamond was exploded into nowhere We had to go mining this time We went down We found 4 diamond ores right in the get go We mined them and found it was trap that set off tnt We all fell down and found signs saying "I am here" "die" It was really strange and creepy Afterwards We were shocked when we saw Red eyes in the dark Then suddenly we heard a massive amount of tnt setting off It right under us we got blown up but we manged to live then We all look upwards and we see those red eyes and our game crashed We all found a diffrent msg at the end of each crash at binary I found it saying I am still here and tom found it saying Leave Jack had it saying Die John found it saying We will meet again However this was not the end of our enoucters with him ---- Category:Entity 303 Category:Entities